Darkflight Academy
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: Harry finds out about Dumbledores manipulations and comes into his inheritance as a submissive Draconis. Now as Voldemort returns to power Harry leaves to a new school and new possibilities. SLASH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned so far are mine though I may make some.

**Darkflight Academy- Prologue**

The storm that raged beyond the window of the prison like room of number four Privet Drive adequately reflected the mood within the room. Harry James Potter, the rooms

only occupant was at that moment sitting in a chair by his bedroom window watching the storm with a mild indifference. As the lightening flashed and the thunder crashed the

young man (for he could no longer be considered a boy esp. as of midnight that night) sat pondering the events of this past year.

This past year had been Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to say the year had been a bad one would be an understatement. The year

began with the introduction of the Order of the Phoenix and some time spent with his friends and godfather Sirius Black, then after getting back to school there had been a

constant struggle with Dolores Umbridge, the new DADA teacher. With Dumbledore ignoring him at every turn and his friends being rather stiff and distant he had spent more

time studying that year and was confident in his OWL scores. But while he was studying he had come across a spell to rid someone of any charms placed on their being. Not

trusting Ron or Hermione for some reason he couldn't understand he went to Fred and George instead. Together they had removed the charms and had gotten astonishing

results. Along with a power suppression charm, they had removed several memory charms as well. One of them revealing why he no longer trusted Ron or Hermione.

Dumbledore, it seemed was not as good as he made people believe, Harry had accidentally overheard a conversation between the Headmaster and his two friends talking about

the payment they were getting for being Harry's friend and information on Harry himself. He had been found out and obliviated but still the damage had been done and he no

longer trusted them subconsciously any more. The last thing to happen that year was the death of Sirius Orion Black, his godfather and friend in what had become known as the

Department of Mysteries Fiasco. If that hadn't been bad enough Harry hadn't even had time to grieve before Dumbledore pulls him aside and tells him of a prophesy. Needless

to say, there are very few people with his trust anymore and numerous people for him t take down.

As the clock strikes midnight Harry starts as a warm golden glow surrounds his body before lifting him off of the chair and into the air. He barely notices as his bedroom door

is flung open and four forms rush to enter as the pain begins and darkness is all he sees.


	2. The Silent Escape

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

_Snake Language_

** Letters **

"_thoughts"_

**Darkflight Academy- Chapter 1 (The Silent Escape)**

**Previously:**

_As the clock strikes midnight Harry starts as a warm golden glow surrounds his body before lifting him off of the chair and into the air. He barely notices as his bedroom door is flung open and four forms rush to enter as the pain begins and darkness is all he sees._

**Now:**

As the lights died down and Harry slowly drifted to the floor, the four figures in the doorway spring into motion. Two of the figures one slightly taller than the other ran forward to wake Harry as the other two left out the door to fetch his trunk. A moan of pain and exhaustion comes from Harry as he stirs awake and looks around. He gives a startled yell as he notices the two hooded figures leaning over him and tries to stand and run.

One of the hooded figures reached out and took off his hood showing a shock of red hair tied back in a low pony tail, blue eyes and a dragon fang earring. Charlie motions for Harry to stop and be silent as he motions for his companion who after removing his hood is revealed to be another red head, this one Bill.

Leaning forward to be heard without alerting any of the other occupants of the house Charlie moves to speak.

"Harry, listen we will explain later, right now we have to get you out of here before Dumbledore arrives." Following his brothers example Bill also leans forward to speak.

"The twins went down to get your trunk but is there anything else you want or need?"

"Yes, under a lose floorboard beneath my bed is my invisibility cloak and some other things." His voice is rusty from lack of use but both brothers understand and Bill moves to get the mentioned items. Turning back to Charlie Harry once again leans forward to speak.

"What happened, what was that light and why did it hurt so much?"

Chuckling slightly Charlie puts a calming hand on the top of Harrys head and works to calmly reassure the tired teen.

"Don't worry about the full details now we don't have time but lets just say that you have come into and unexpected inheritance. Now, you aren't going to be able to walk right now so I'm going to carry you and we will be going by portkey to our new location. Got it?"

"Got it."

Picking Harry up carefully in his arms and joining Bill at the door the three wizards maneuvered out the door and down the staircase. Harry smiled as he saw the twins with his trunk and his owl Hedwig. Waving at him, the twins grabbed his trunk and passed Bill Hedwigs cage. Pulling an old book out of his coat pocket Bill held out the portkey for everyone to grab. As the portkey took off the last thing any of them was aware of was the stairwell of number four Privet Drive and the crack of someone apparating in.

Ra: Alright well theres another chapter done…to everyone and anyone reading this I am Serenity Rayne also known as Ra. Now I have some plans for this story and I know there will be Slash though not graphic. I also wanted to let people know that I will try to update at least one story everyday… Soooo yeah read and review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. An Inheritance Revealed

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

_Snake Language_

**Letters **

"_thoughts"_

**Darkflight Academy Chapter- 2 (An inheritance Revealed)**

**Previously:**

As the portkey took off the last thing any of them was aware of was the stairwell of number four Privet Drive and the crack of someone apparating in.

**Now:**

The portkey landed with a jolt in what appeared to be a work room. Looking around Harry guessed that the twins must spend time working there judging by the chaos in the room. Opening his mouth to voice a question Harry instead let out a piercing shriek that caused the others to cringe. Gripping Harry closer to his chest Charlie worked his way out of the chaotic work room and up into one of the bedrooms.

Laying Harry down on the bed he motioned for the others to put down the trunk and let Hedwig out of her cage. As all three of them turned to leave the prone figure on the bed let out another shriek, arching off the bed as pain ripped through his body. Scrambling back to the bed all four grabbed one of Harry's limbs, pinning him back onto the bed. As he arched again a ripping was heard along with a sick squelching sound as something ripped through his back and shirt. Looking quickly at Harry's arched back Charlies eyes widened in surprise and panic. Hurriedly reaching toward the end of the bed for the folded blanket he looked at each of his brothers while taking control of the situation.

"Bill flip him over and hold him down. Fred go get me healing potions and a dreamless sleep. George you get me water and cloths, apparently he is going through a creature inheritance and he doesn't need anymore pain."

All the brothers nodded before splitting up to do as requested of them, each of them worried for the black haired teen that had become like a brother to them. By four in the morning the transformation had stopped and left behind four exhausted red heads and a peacefully sleeping raven haired youth. Finding comfortable places within the room, the four made the decision to be on hand in case anything else happened. All four quickly fell asleep, not noticing the golden light returning.

HP-HP-HP

Waking up the next day was a chore for Harry, whose limbs felt weighted down with lead. Still laying on his stomach and wondering how he had gotten to a bed, when the last thing he remembers is a work room Harry turns his head to the right to see Bill sleeping with his head resting on the bed and his body on the floor. Smiling he reaches over to gently wake the sleeping man. Waking with a start Bill looks frantically around before his eyes land on a laughing Harry. Smiling slightly he reaches over to ruffle the hair of the laughing youth on the bed.

"Did you find that amusing little one; you know you gave us all quite a scare last night."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be a burden."

Seeing the truly sorrowful look on the young creatures face Bill hurriedly tried to reassure the youth.

"You weren't a burden, its just that we weren't expecting you to have a creature inheritance last night, only a power one."

"What's an inheritance?"

"I'm really not surprised that nobody told you but we can explain over breakfast but here is a short description. Someone in your family must have mated with a Draconis sometime in the past as you are also a Draconis."

Smiling at the look of shocked surprise on the Draconis' face Bill reaches over to gently smooth the raven hair along the boys head. The simple touch was comforting for Harry who leaned into the touch, purring all the while. A laugh startled him, as the hand is pulled back he once more looks to Bill.

"I truly didn't know that Dragons of any kind could purr, but enough of that right now you need a shower just be careful of the wings."

Leaving the room, and heading toward the kitchen and his brothers he listens for the inevitable revelation to occur.

"WINGS???!!!"

Yup, there it is.


	4. Secrets and Gringotts

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

_Snake Language_

**Letters **

"_thoughts"_

**Darkflight Academy- Chapter 3 (Secrets and Gringotts)**

**Previously:**

_Leaving the room, and heading toward the kitchen and his brothers he listens for the inevitable revelation to occur._

"_WINGS???!!!" _

_Yup, there it is._

**Now:**

"Wings?! I have wings, of course he would only mention it in passing like its no big deal. It is a big deal!!"

The laughter that he could easily hear from down the hall did nothing to deter his rant as he struggled to get his body into the bathroom he could see across the hall. Stopping his mumbling suddenly he realized that the reason the bathroom was getting no closer was because his wings had become stuck in the doorway. Struggling to move his stubborn wings he frees himself with a curse of frustration. Entering the bathroom he took a look around the surprisingly large bathroom. Noting the shower and the large bathtub that could fit at least three people he took off the torn remains of his shirt before turning around to look in the mirror. A gasp was torn from his throat as he took in his new appearance.

Previously messy black hair now cascaded down to his hips in waves, while the red highlights help to bring out his pale features. Vibrant green eyes shine with an almost feral light that is only enhanced by the slit pupil and black scales on his eyelids. High cheekbones, pouting red lips and a proud strait nose give his face an almost ethereal look. His body was in no way bulky as he might have suspected, standing at a height of nearly 5'5" with a slim almost feminine build, is not all deterring. His body, like his face suggests fragility though the long silver claws that decorate the slim long fingered hands and the red dragon design that decorates the slim right arm suggest that he could be a deadly foe. To Harry though the most stunning feature were the wings on his back. The wings were strong and tough, seeming to be used for defense. The wings were as tall as he was with what he suspected was at least a six foot wingspan. The scales themselves were the most beautiful of all, the scales that covered his wings were a pure silver that to him seemed to glow like the moon itself.

A knock on the bathroom door broke through his revere. Realizing how long he had bee there he shouts that he will be done soon and enters the tub.

After ten minutes of scrubbing he leaves the tub and dry's off, being careful of his new wings. Throwing on a pair of black jeans and forgoing the shirt, he makes his way down stairs. Heading toward the first door he sees, he enters to find himself in a kitchen. In the middle is a table with four red heads slumped across it. Giggling slightly Harry quietly makes his way over to where he could see a muggle coffee maker and promptly pours four cups, adding cream and sugar before setting the cups down in front of his 'kidnappers' before taking a seat himself. Once everyone was relatively awake, the Q and A session began.

"Not that I'm not grateful and all but why did you 'kidnap' me, and I use that term lightly."

It was Bill who spoke up first, being the oldest he had been in the Order longer than the others and knew more of what was going on.

"Alright, that's a good question. First though do you trust Dumbledore?"

"No, I was just recently able to get some obliviated memories back where Dumbledore is talking to Ron and Hermione about spying on me. He's also the one who obliviated me, so at the moment you four, Remus, Severus, and Draco are the only ones I trust."

"Wait a minute…"

"Draco…"

"Severus…"

"What's going on?" The twins finished, looking honestly confused.

"Oh, we made a truce after I had gotten my memories back. But yeah, back on topic."

"Right sorry I just had to know. Now that we know you don't trust Dumbledore we can tell you everything. You see after one of the Order meetings I had stayed behind to talk to Remus when we both heard shouting coming from the living room. We went to investigate and found Dumbledore ranting to the rest of my family about how they needed to control you better. He kept telling them that you needed to trust them all and they agreed to it, after that Remus and I left and grabbed Charlie, Fred and George and made the plan to get you on your birthday and bring you here to Fred and Georges home behind their shop after you got your inheritance. But what we didn't know was that you would also gain a creature inheritance."

"Yeah, explain that please."

This time it was Charlie who spoke.

"As a dragon handler, I also chose to study the legendary Draconis, which were humans with dragon like features. They were said to have the same lifespan as a vampire or veela (a/n- I don't know how long veelas but this is my story soooo.). Draconi, the plural for Draconis are also known to have mates that they are drawn to and who complete them, the more powerful the Draconis the more powerful the mate. Also the power of a Draconis tells the number of mates they have. (a/n- his scales are silver and black simply because I thought it would look good with his hair and eyes.) From the claws and thickness of the wings you seem to be a submissive. Also, the red dragon tattoo on your arm (a/n- think Hieis black dragon from YYH) shows that you are a royal Draconis, though I'm afraid that is all the information I have."

"That's okay, thanks Charlie. And thank you, all of you for getting me out of there."

"Your welcome…"

"But now…"

"We went out…"

"And got you a special shirt…"

"That will slide right over your wings."

Laughing and silently thanking the twins for using their own unique way of speaking to cheer him up he slips the black shirt over his head and adjusted it on his body smiling as he feels the fabric fit itself around the base of his wings.

After eating a quick breakfast it was decided that they would disillusion his wings and go to Gringotts. As they were about to walk out the door into the twins shop- which the twins assured him was being run by their friend Lee- Charlie stopped him long enough to tie his hair into a high ponytail.

"It will be out of your way," was his only explanation as they once again resumed their trek.

Entering Weasleys Wizard Wheezes they were met with a scene of what Harry thought could only be well organized chaos. Joke displays going off, customers shouting and laughing and employees racing around. Turning him around and making sure his hair covered his scar, Bill took his arm and led him through the over populated shop.

Entering Gringotts the group of five made their way to the nearest goblin. Recognizing the goblin as one he had already met Harry hurried to greet him.

"Good morning Griphook."

The surprise on the Goblins face was obvious.

"Good morning to you Mr. Potter, though I'm surprised you remember me."

"Why would you be surprised, you took me down to my vault the first time I was here."

"Very few humans take the time to remember a goblins name, let alone what they look or when they met them. But enough of that we have been expecting you."

"Expecting me? For what? I mean I was only here to get some money."

"You mean your Magical Guardian did not tell you that you were to come and you got no letter asking you to be here?"

"…What's a magical guardian??"

Seeing the anger on the Goblins face all five humans were tempted to take a step back but stood their ground. All five stood and watched as Griphook turned around and started shouting something in his native tongue.

"Goobledock" Bill said.

Turning back around Griphook once again addressed the ebony haired youth.

"The fact that you do not know this information is quite troubling. If you would come with me we will get this sorted out.

"Can Charlie, Bill, and the twins come to?"

"If that is what you want."

"It is."

"Then yes they may come, now let us go get things sorted out."

As they walked Harry took the time to ponder how far Dumbledore's betrayal truly went. Did Dumbledore perhaps hide more from him than he originally thought? If so, then there was no way that he would be safe at Hogwarts any longer. Perhaps it was time to look into other schools.

A hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts. Looking up at Bill he waited for Bill to bend down to his level but instead, he merely looked down at him before nodding at the door that they were about to enter. Nodding he gathered his courage and entered with the others. Inside there was another goblin, though this one seemed more, aristocratic, if that word could be used for a goblin. He stood proud and straight, his face set like a mask. In his presence Harry felt the overwhelming need to pay respect though he didn't know why. Stepping into the center of the room he bowed before the goblin astonishing everyone except the goblin before him. Harry heard chuckling before he felt the hands on either side of his face forcing him to look into the eyes above him.

"Do not bow little one, my name is Ragnarok though you little Draconis, may call me Ra."

Turning to look at the astonished humans and goblin he motioned them towards seats around the table in the center of the room.

"Come sit, it seems we have much to discuss. You, little one can sit by me and we will sort everything out for you."

Once everyone was seated Ragnarok turned to Griphook and nodded for him to begin.

"It has been brought to my attention by Mr. Potter here that he has never heard of a Magical Guardian and that he never got a missive from us."

Ragnarok sighed as he got more comfortable in his chair, anticipating a long talk.

"A Magical Guardian is one who controls the finances of an orphaned child, yours is Albus Dumbledore."

"DUMBLEDORE??!!" Apparently the Weasleys didn't like this answer and to tell the truth neither did Harry, but he had more important things on his mind right now.

"Ra, would it be possible to get the documents for all of the money that was taken from my vault over the years, considering that I only go to it once a year and only since I was eleven, it shouldn't be hard to see if he was stealing money or something."

"Well yes we could as a matter of fact Griphook has just gone to get those. And you actually have a number of vaults to your name and more to come with the reading of the Black will which is the original reason we sent for you. I also feel that it is safer for you to do a number of other things as well, we will right this wrong little one."

It was at this moment that Griphook returned with the documents floating behind him along with a silver bowl and a small dagger.

"This little one is for a blood inheritance check. It will show you which of your ancestors has decided that you are worthy enough to be their heir. Now take the dagger and cut your palm and place thirteen drops of blood into the basin."

Harry nodded slightly and did as he was told. He watched in silence as the Head Goblin began to chant over the bowl before carefully putting it aside and pulling a scroll towards him.

"Now we have to wait. But while we do that I believe that it would be best if the Weasley brothers and Griphook go through those documents while you and I go and read the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black."

Everyone nodded at this, eager to begin their search for the truth behind the manipulations of the little dragon that they each had come to care for. Even the Goblins could truly say that they cared for the young one. Though their race may hold a debt to the Draconis, that was not their reason. The could see that the child was caring and extremely unsure of himself, he had a kind heart and was slightly lost in his new situation, and Ra knew just the way to fix that.

"Umm Ra, before we begin, do you think that you could just call me Harry…Please?"

"Of course Harry, now shall we begin?"

_**The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black**_

_**I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body, do declare this my last and final will. Now that the legalities are over with we can get on to the good stuff. For starters, Moony if you laughed at the sound mind thing I will come back from the grave to haunt you. Alright now time to start.**_

_**To Remus Jonathan Lupin, I leave you the Marauders Hideaway and 26 million galleons, which you can in no way return, buy yourself some new robes Moony. I also ask you to watch over my Godson, I know that because of the laws that you can't adopt him but he will need you now more than ever.**_

_**Now to my Godson Harry James Potter, I name you the sole heir to the Black Family and leave you all that did not go to Remus. Listen kid, Dumbledore it not as good as he seems, if you want to trust anyone, trust Remus, he will get you through. Any way, no more morbid talk I want you to live and be happy. Oh, and you aren't to join me and your parents until your old and grey, got it?**_

_**Dutifully Signed,**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

By the end of the will Harry was in tears, remembering his Godfather and thanking him for what he did for him. He started slightly as he felt Ra rap his arms around him but he did not question it, only turning into the comfort offered and crying all of his built up pain away.

"Harry, I know this might seem to be to soon but I want to ask you something and then I need you to sign something for me alright?"

He received only a nod in reply from the head still buried in his shoulder.

"I would like you to be the ambassador for the goblin nation, we would teach you all you would need to know and you would have some much needed protection as well."

"You really want to trust me with this?"

"Yes, you are strong and brave, that is true but you are also caring and sly. You will be fine."

"If you really think that I can do it then I will do my best not to let you down."

"That is all I could ask, now I need you to sign this paper which will grant you emancipation and the right to become Lord of your families."

As Harry signed, Ragnarok looked over at the other group, waiting for them to answer. It was Griphook who answered and his tone seemed to express the anger of all of them as he did.

"Dumbledore has been stealing money as well as numerous artifacts, he has also been paying off Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and the Molly and Arthur Weasley as well, all to vaults other then the Weasley vault. All of their signatures are here, but these four are not."

"Very well, retrieve all money and possessions stolen take whatever you need in order to get the money back if they have spent any of it, also close off any and all vaults with their names on them, Dumbledore as well."

Turning back to Harry he gently led the youth over to the basin.

"What you need to do is reach into the basin and pull out the rings, we will see what comes out and deal with it after that."

Harry nodded and nervously put his hands in the bowl, drawing out a handful of rings. Looking again to make sure the bowl was empty he nodded before putting all of the rings on the table in front of Ragnarok. Looking ht rings over, Ragnarok was shocked at what he found. Hoping that the little one would be able to handle the shock he took a breath before speaking again.

"There are a good number of rings here, two of them were expected, the Black ring and the Potter ring. The others though are truly unexpected. These six rings are the rings of Morgana Le Fey, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw."

The shock seemed to have registered as the youth reached out on autopilot, and put the rings on his finger as he was gently instructed to do, and staring at them as the all seemed to become one ring before settling on the Potter family ring.

"I believe that this is enough for today, come back tomorrow after you have thought everything out and we will continue."

Everyone nodded there assent and left the room, the twins gently guiding the boy they saw as their younger brother and all of them vowing to help the youth during this hard time and afterward for as long as he needed them.


	5. Shopping and the Letter

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter series is mine.

_Snake Language_

**Letters **

"_thoughts"_

**Darkflight Academy- Chapter 4 (Shopping and the Letter)**

Sitting on his bed in his new room the next morning Harry thought through all of the information he had been given the day before. He knew that he would have to go back to Gringotts again today, there were still things that needed to be done. He needed to know a few things and hopped that the Goblins would be able to assist him in what he needed. Looking across at a sleeping Hedwig he was reminded of the need to search for a new school soon. With how far Dumbledore had already gone, he didn't want to know how far he was willing to go once he found out that Harry was no longer his pawn to control.

With a bitter laugh at this last thought he stood from the bed and began to get dressed for his next trip to Gringotts this morning. Braiding his hair and disillusioning his wings once more he slipped down the stairs and out into the twins' shop. He quickly let the twins know where he would be going before hurrying out of the busy shop and out into the open alley and making his way towards the massive bank. Upon entering the bank he immediately searches out Griphook among the virtual sea of humans and goblins.

"Griphook, there you are I've been looking for you but there are so many people here right now."

"Yes Harry there are a lot of people here right now but I'm surprised that you are here so early. I would have thought that you would need time to recover before coming back."

As the two talked they walked down one of the hallways together and into the office that they had all occupied the day before.

"Well, I was really curious and I have a lot of business to take care of today so I figured that I would come early."

"That was a very smart idea Harry."

Griphook and Harry turned around to see Ragnok entering the room with numerous files floating behind him. (A/N: Thank you the-dreamer4 for pointing out my mistakes, the help is really appreciated.) After the files had been set down Ragnok turned around and motioned for the two to sit in the seats before the desk that he himself went and sat behind.

"Now we must once again get down to business, but first, am I to presume that the four Weasley boys will not be joining us today?"

"That's right, they all had to work today so I am on my own for the day. Not that I mind or anything but I might need your help for some shopping suggestions later."

"Yes, you will want to know where you can find shirts and robes that will fit around your wings. We will deal with this later, for now, Griphook you are dismissed."

Turning slightly to watch the younger Goblin walk out of the room, Harry failed to see Ragnok pulling a very intricately carved box from within the confines of the desk.

"Harry, now that you are emancipated and have taken the headships of your families you have the ability to vote on the Wizangamot as well."

"Umm, Ra, I just realized that you only named five of my rings beside the Potter and Black rings. Who did the last belong to?"

"Harry this is the ring of Merlin, or as he was born Jonathan Emrys, so that ring is the Emrys family ring."

"… Okay then. I'll think on that later, lets move on shall we?"

"Yes well as all of your family rings have merged you need only to think of the family you wish people to see and they will see it. You may also remember that I asked you to be the Goblin ambassador, well this will gain you recognition as our ambassador."

With that Ragnok handed the young Draconis the intricately designed box with reverence. Taking it with obvious curiosity and nervousness Harry gently opened the cover and gasped at what was revealed. Inside the box was a beautifully designed pendant made of the purest emerald he had ever seen. The surface was flawless and seemed to glow with what Harry thought must have been magic. Surrounding and holding the stone in place was a rather thick gold plate with numerous runes scrawled across its surface and attached at the top through a part of the backing was a thick strap of leather.

So caught up in his admiration of the beautiful artifact he startled upon seeing two gnarled goblin hands reach into his line of vision and gently remove the piece of jewelry from its confines. Looking up into the aged goblins eyes Harry lifted up his long braid after a motion from the goblin before him. As the goblin moved away he felt a weight settle upon his neck before he looked into the mirror that Ra had conjured for him. Settled around his neck was the thick leather of the pendant while the pendant itself rested within the hollow of his throat, the new choker pendant was sure to draw attention but for once Harry didn't mind that at all.

"Now then we have returned all of your stolen possessions to you and have sealed all of your vaults so that they can be accessed only by you."

"Thank you for all of this Ra."

"Nonsense, it was no trouble at all little one. Now then I believe that you have shopping to do today."

"Oh yes, that reminds me, can I have an inventory on all of the books within all of my vaults so that while I am out today I do not buy the same book twice."

"Yes, I will give it to you, but I would still suggest buying whatever you want even if it is on the list, some of the books might have been updated since most of your vaults hold rather out dated books. Out dated but still very good mind you, you will learn much from them."

"Was there anything else to be done today Ra?"

"Yes there was, first of all I want to give you these. This is a full set of muggle identification, any of the documents that need pictures will change if you are wearing a glamor, it will also change if you are using a different name. Also, the card in there is like a muggle credit card and can be used in both worlds, plus its appearance will change depending on what world you are using it in."

"Alright, I got it, I'm assuming that there is something else?"

"Yes little one, you see I believe that if you are to escape Dumbledore as you wish, you might just need a new name. That is up to you of course."

"That is actually a good idea. But what should my name be?"

"How about Cyrus Black?"

"Alright, I like that one."

"And in the matter of your mail, all of your mail will be intercepted by Gringotts and sent directly to you through this bag here. And that is all we have to do today."

"Thank you Ra. I hope to be seeing you soon."

"Of course little one, goodbye."

It wasn't until he exited the bank that the Draconis realized that he hadn't thought to ask for a list of stores.

"_Oh well, I guess that I can just wander until I find the store that looks interesting."_

And so he set off at a sedated pace towards his first stop Flourish and Blotts. Upon entering the bookshop he was quickly surrounded by the sheer number of customers within the store. Deciding that perhaps the best way to get his books was to simply order them he made his way to the counter, after all, he had plenty of money to spend and he wanted to spoil himself a bit. When he reached the counter Cyrus (A/N Harry is going to be called Cyrus from now on.) politely asked to see the manager and was quickly ushered into a back room. Inside was a short pudgy man with reading glasses and very little hair left on his head. As soon as he saw him the man was up out of his chair and shaking Cyrus' hand.

"Hello, I am the owner and manager of this store, Sean Blott, what can I be helping you with today…"

"Cyrus Black sir. And I would like order one of every book you have."

"Starting a library are you? Well you simply need to sign here and state where you want it sent."

"It will be sent to Gringotts and I shall be paying with my Gringotts card if I may do it now?"

"Oh, yes you may, those cards are handy little things, they draw the money right out of your account."

"Yes well, thank you for your time."

"Not at all young man, your books will be there by tomorrow at the latest."

Leaving Flourish and Blotts was a hassle in and of itself, but he eventually made it to the street. Next he decided that it was time that he truly began working in earnest on his studies and therefore made his way over to the apothecary store. Walking in he looked around in amazement at all of the different ingredients that could be put into a potion. Unlike Flourish and Blotts, this store was nearly empty and so he walked right up to the counter to put in his request.

"Hello sir, I am looking to start my own potions lab and would like whatever you think is needed for ingredients and one of each of your cauldrons, money is not problem."

It took a few moments for the clerk to get over his shock before seeing how serious this teen was and getting the order forms in order and taking the payment for all of the items and promising to send them to the bank as requested.

After leaving that store Cyrus had one more stop to make before going in search of clothes. Entering 'Trunks for the Travelers' he began browsing through the selections before turning to go find an assistant, only to find one coming up to him.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I would like a custom made multi compartment trunk please."

"Of course sir, what would you like the inside of the trunk to be like?"

"It will have to have an extremely large Library as I have recently required a large number of books. I would also like it to have a large walk in closet, and perhaps a study, it would also need to have a regular compartment to place my school equipment in but, perhaps putting stairs to the other part?"

"Of course sir, I have just like that that I have just recently finished as a personal project rather than for a customer. Now this trunk has numerous protection, shrinking, enlarging, and weightless charms placed upon it and all you have to do is place your hand on the lid of the trunk and state the compartment you wish to open."

Paying for his trunk, he went back to look it over before leaving the store. The trunk itself wasn't anything truly spectacular, simply ebony black wood with a simple silver border on the edges. Shrinking and pocketing the trunk, Cyrus left the shop in search of a clothing store.

Figuring that his best place to look for the style of clothing he wanted, and a store that provided clothing for magical creatures, was Knockturn Alley. Striding confidently into the dark alley he dodged around people until he came to a store called 'Dungeons and Tunnels'. Entering the store he was immediately glad he had. The store was dark and seemed to have many of the types of clothing he enjoyed. As he was looking around he became aware of the woman walking towards him.

"Hello, I'm Tyra, can I help you with anything?"

She seemed nice enough and he really did need more clothes so might as well.

"Hi, I'm Cyrus Black and I am here to buy a whole new wardrobe and don't know where to start, also I need things that will fit around my wings."

There was a glint in the womans eye…should he be afraid?

"A whole new wardrobe, and all of our clothing is made so that if the wearer has wings the clothing will accommodate them. Now then lets get started."

For the next two hours Cyrus was forced to try on clothing of all different colors and materials though all of them were dark, as Tyra said it suited his complexion better. When he finally exited the store Cyrus had a full wizard and muggle wardrobe stored away in his trunk.

It was on the way back that he felt a strong tug towards a store in the alley. Not being able to deny the tug he made his way into the store, 'Familiar Forest'. After entering the store the tug split in two directions. Going towards the right he ended up in the reptile section where he followed the tug before coming to a stop in front of a rather large cage. Within the cage was the most beautiful serpent he had ever seen. In side was a four foot long Basilisk, blindfolded so that its gaze could not kill. The serpents scales are a pure black while its underbelly was a beautiful silver.

_Hello little one, what is one as beautiful as you doing in such a dark place?_

He knew he had caught the great serpents attention as its head jerked towards the sound of his voice before it answered.

_You speak and you call to me. Are you my master?_

_I will buy you and care for you but I never wish to be called master, you may call me Cyrus._

_Of course Cyrus, would you perhaps remove the blindfold from my eyes, I do not always kill with my glare._

After removing the blindfold and lifting the great serpent out of its tank and allowing it to wrap around his body he once more began to walk, following the pull once more.

_Tell me little one are you male or female?_

_I am female Cyrus and when do we leave?_

_As soon as I find what appears to be my other familiar my dear._

This time the pull led him to a large silver egg. Whatever his other familiar was, it had not yet hatched and apparently no one knew what was inside of the egg. Gathering the egg he went to the counter and paid for both of his familiars and their necessities before leaving the shop and heading out towards Diagon Alley. Ignoring the strange looks he got as he walked into the twins shop, he nodded to Fred (or was it George) as he passed and entered the house beyond the shop.

Entering his room, he placed a heating charm on the egg before wrapping it in blankets and setting it by the fireplace that was in his room. Setting his new companion on the bed he sat down beside her and stroked her scales as he thought.

_Do you have a name my dear?_

_No Cyrus, would you like to give me one?_

_How about Ares?_

_I like that Cyrus._

_Good, now I also have an owl here so if you are hungry come to me for food, do not eat my owl, the egg and do not bite or try to kill/petrify people, okay, the people here are my family._

_Of course Cyrus._

Resizing his trunk, Cyrus took a quick look inside before nodding seeing that everything he bought was already inside, courtesy of the goblins. Reaching to put his letter pouch on his bed side table he took a quick check inside and quickly pulled out a rather think envelope. The letter was addressed to:

**Cyrus Black**

**3****rd**** Bedroom on the right **

**Weasley's Wizard Weezes, Diagon Alley**

Opening the envelope he reached inside and pulled out one of the pieces of parchments before sitting down to read it over.

**Dear Mr. Black, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Darkflight Academy…**

A/N: Please review, and I'll update.


	6. Letters and Bonding

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter series is mine

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter series is mine.

_Snake Language_

**Letters**

"_thoughts"_

_Echo Mind Speak_

**Cyrus Mind Speak**

**A/N- I have changed the name of the basilisk to Echo, just wanted to let everyone know.**

**Darkflight Academy- Chapter 5 (Letters and Bonding)**

**Dear Mr. Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Darkflight Academy. Please note that if you chose to enter our Academy, that our population is extremely diverse. If you wish for an escort to get your supplies and explain more of our school to you then please feel free to request one. Also please find enclosed a general list of supplies, though more may be needed later.**

**Sincerely, **

**Serelene Diahart**

**Headmistress of Darkflight Academy**

"_Darkflight Academy, never heard of that school before. Though come to think of it, I only know of the schools that participated in the Triwizard Tournament."_

_Cyrus, is everything alright?_

Startled, Cyrus jerked his head up away from the letter and focused his attention on the large serpent on his bed. He smiled reassuringly at her and allowed her to coil around his body.

_Yes Ares, everything is fine. I'm just confused._

_Confused about what Cyrus?_

_You see this letter here? This is an invitation to a new school. But I have never heard of it before._

_What is the name of this new school?"_

_It is called Darkflight Academy._

If a serpent could smile then this one certainly was.

_Then you are in luck Cyrus. I heard a lot of things in that shop. And one of the things I heard was about Darkflight Academy._

_What did you hear Echo?_

_The school is made up of many different races and has numerous courses from what I've heard. It is supposed to be a very selective school with many courses._

"_Well, it sounds like a good school, but I think that I will ask the others first."_

_Alright Echo, do you want to come with me downstairs or do you want to stay here?_

_I will stay here and watch over your egg, my drakeling._

"_My Drakeling"_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Cyrus went out and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where he began making dinner. It was half an hour later that the twins, Bill and Charlie all entered the kitchen expecting to have to make dinner. What they didn't expect was to see the young Draconis setting a full meal on the table. Bill was the first to get over his surprise.

"Harry, you didn't need to do this."

"I know but I wanted to, also I have some things to tell you during dinner."

As everyone sat around the table and started to eat, Cyrus worked on gathering his courage before speaking.

"First of all, we, meaning Ragnok and I, thought that it would be best if I changed my name."

"Alright so I guess that you want us to call you by your new name from now on?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, that way I can get used to responding to it."

"So then…"

"What's your name?" (Guess who -)

"My name is Cyrus Black."

"It suits you." Bill said after a moment of consideration.

"Thanks, now I also went shopping today for the necessary items to start my own library and potions lab. I even gained a whole new wizard and muggle wardrobe and two new familiars."

"I'm going to take it you also got a trunk?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Of course I did, what kind of a question is that?"

"A justified one, now settle down." Bill laughs lightly.

"Forget all that…"

"What are your familiars?"

"Don't freak out but one of my familiars is a baby basilisk and the other one hasn't hatched yet."

There was silence for a time while each of the Weasleys tried to get over their shock. Before any of them had any time to respond though, Echo came rushing into the kitchen hissing wildly.

_Cyrus, Cyrus, the egg is hatching come quickly._

Jumping up from his chair, the others following behind, Cyrus quickly picked the large serpent up and continued to make his way quickly up to his room.

_You're sure Echo, your absolutely sure?_

_Of course I am, I would not get your hopes up if I wasn't_

Turning around to look at the four behind him, he quickly explained.

"Echo, my basilisk here, says that the egg is hatching.

There was excitement in everyones eyes as they entered the room where the egg was shaking ominously on the bed. As the Weasleys watched, Cyrus, with Echo wrapped around his body slowly walked over to the bed.

_Echo, what do I do?_

_You do nothing until the hatchling emerges._

As they all watched, pieces of egg shell slowly began to break away before what was left of the egg exploded outwards. Inside the ruined remains of the egg sat a small bird with slick, wet silvery blue and white feathers.

"Cyrus pick it up, that is a snow phoenix, very rare and very beautiful." Charlie said.

Reaching forward slightly to pick up his new familiar he was very surprised when the newborn bit his hand before biting her wing and mixing their blood.

_The hatchling has the right idea. _

Was all he heard before he felt Echo slide down to do the same to his other hand. Feeling a rush of power and two new presences in his mind Cyrus quickly picked up the hatchling and sat down with his familiars on the floor beside the ruined bed.

As if on queue the forgotten Weasleys quickly moved forward to help him and clean up the mess that the hatchling had made. Cyrus looked up from his inspection of the beautiful bird only when he saw a pair of shoes enter his line of vision.

"Are you okay Cyrus, no venom in your veins?"

"I'm fine Fred, no need to worry; if what Echo is telling me in my mind is true then that was only the familiar bonding."

"Well, that's good…hey wait how did you know that I was Fred?"

"Well your hair is a slightly darker red than Georges."

"Wow, no one ever noticed that before. So is … Echo telling you anything else?"

"_Oh, you have no idea."_

"She says that she can smell that the hatchling is also female and that now that we have bonded, the hatchling will be about half as big as Fawkes by morning. Oh and apparently phoenixes are born with the knowledge of how to use their powers and other things."

"Well at least you know that. What are you going to name her as I doubt that a hatchling has a name?"

**Do you have a name Hatchling?**

Rather than the words he got from Echo, he only got a vague feeling of a no.

**How about Eidyia?**

This time the little hatchling nodded her head before hiding her head in her wing to nap.

"You are very lucky to have both of them Cyrus."

"I know, oh Bill on my desk can you four read that letter and tell me what you think?"

As the four Weasleys read the letter together, Cyrus took the time to lift both himself and his familiars onto the newly cleaned bed.

"Well you should go. I've heard about Darkflight Academy from some of the people I work with, it is supposed to be very good. And hey anywhere is better than Hogwarts right?"

Everyone looked at Bill before all of the Weasleys nodded together and Charlie moved towards the room exit.

"Why don't you write that letter? I need to go out and get a stand for Eidyia's burning day."

Cyrus looked up at Charlie truly confused.

"But she is a snow phoenix, how does she burn?"

"Snow phoenix's burn in blue flames, that is the only time they use fire. Every other time they use snow."

With that he was out the door, leaving the others to send a reply. Setting Eidyia on the bed and allowing Echo to get off him and curl up on his pillows Cyrus sat at the desk with the others behind him.

**Dear Headmistress Diahart,**

**I would be pleased to accept the invitation to your school and also therefore would like to ask for an escort. Thank you for the invitation.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cyrus Black**

Handing the letter to Bill with a nod he turned back to the bed.

"Cyrus, you know Hedwig will have to stay with us right? She's too noticeable; everyone knows you have a snowy owl." Fred said gently.

"I know Fred, that's what I was going to ask as well. I just didn't want to really."

"Alright, well you know we'll take good care of her but for now, why don't you go to sleep."

"I will thanks George. Good night guys."

"Goodnight."

With those last words the Weasleys left the room and shut off the lights as Cyrus Crawled into bed.

**Something tells me this will be a long summer.**

_Yes but you'll get through it._

**Ra:** Okay, sorry for the delays on all my stories but my computer broke down and I had a severe case of writers block. I was able to come up with two new stories but couldn't write decent chapters for the ones I already have. Now you can be on the lookout for two new stories called **Changing Fate **and **Emrys Academy of Magic.** Both of these stories have some unique twist so read them when I post them and Please Review.


	7. The Escort and a Surprise

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter series is mine.

_Snake Language_

**Letters**

"_thoughts"_

_Echo Mind Speak_

**Cyrus Mind Speak**

**Darkflight Academy- Chapter 6 (The Escort and a Surprise)**

It had been almost a month since the invitation to Darkflight Academy had arrived and today at noon the expected escort would be arriving. For that month Cyrus had spent his time split between working in the twins shop, learning with the goblins, spending time with Echo and Eidyia and doing free study. He was busy, but he was happy and he had gotten really far in his studies.

He was now up to par in Ancient Runes and Arithmacy and he had gotten much better in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And for once, he understood how Hermione felt about books; he was rarely seen without one. The twins had teased him about it and had ended up getting caught by some enchanted books of Cyrus' that forced the victim to read them at the most inopportune moment. Needless to say, Cyrus was really enjoying using his wand freely.

But there was one thing that had disturbed his routine. After one of his lessons, Ragnok had insisted that he stay behind to talk. He ended up bringing up a subject that he had not really wanted to discuss. Perhaps that was why he had brought it up.

_**Flashback**_

"Cyrus, stay behind, you can take a break from your schedule for one day and this needs to be discussed."

Cyrus sat down in the seat he had just vacated. This must be serious, the Goblin King never used his name unless he was serious… or Cyrus was in trouble, which ever. He usually used pet names, what could the Goblin King have to say?

"Cyrus I'm sitting you down because I know your friends won't do it. I'm going to be blunt, have you thought about your mate yet?"

Silence… 3… 2… 1

"MATES?! What do you mean?"

"You were told this when you were first changed remember?"

"…Oh crap, how could I forget that?"

"It's understandable; there was a lot to take in."

"Do we have to talk about this?"

The old goblins laughter resonated through the room, putting the Draconis at ease.

"Yes we do, now I've been looking into your power level and I believe you will have 3 dominants, most likely from the Werewolf, Veela, Demon, or Vampire races."

"3?!"

"Yes 3, you are very powerful and you'll need powerful mates to ground you. We have been using your magic everyday to keep it drained. But once you find your mates they will be able to do it themselves. Also at least one of your mates will be older than you; this is so they can provide for you. Remember, you age slower, so age doesn't matter."

"Alright… how do I find my mates?"

"Your mates will glow in your eyes, though depending on their race, they will find you differently. Once you acknowledge this, the glow will fade and you will have found a mate. This will only happen the first time, after that you will not need it."

"Ok, is that it?"

"Yes, I believe it is. Have fun and think about what I said."

_**End Flashback**_

And yes he had thought about it, he had even written Remus about it but apparently even though Remus himself was a creature and had a mate or two out there, he had yet to find them and therefore didn't have any solid advice. But one thing he had done was remind Cyrus to keep an open mind.

But for right now he figured that he would just have to content himself with using most of his power everyday. What were the chances that he would find his mate within the next hundred years after all?

HP-HP-HP-HP

By noon Cyrus had set about to calm his nerves by cooking lunch for himself and his escort, making sure to leave some food for Lee and the twins for when they came in for lunch. He had just begun to set the table when Echo came racing into the room and around his feet.

_Cyrus, a vampire has entered the shop and that Lee boy has directed him to the door!_

Disentangling himself from the snake he gently set the plate he was holding on the table before heading to answer the door.

_Wasn't it you who told me that many races go there? So why shouldn't there be many races teaching there?_

He laughed quietly at the snakes grumblings while pulling open the door to greet his escort. The only thing he saw was a pair of surprised golden eyes before his sight was overloaded with light and his world went dark. The last thing that echoed through his mind apparently said it all. He had found his first mate.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Why did he have to be the one to fetch the new student? Those were his thoughts as he strolled quickly through Diagon Alley on his way to 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'. Why he was going there was beyond him.

Entering the shop he quickly made his way through the chaos toward who he assumed to be an employee.

"Excuse me."

His voice caused the black boy to turn and ask if he needed any assistance.

"I am looking for a Cyrus Black."

Understanding lit the youth's eyes before he smiled.

"He's through that door there. Go down that hallway until you reach the next door. That is the entrance to the house."

Following the youths instructions he quickly walked through the first door and down the hall to the second. Reaching out he knocked on the door before he heard hissing from the other side. Perhaps the new student was a snake demon?

As the door began to open he was hit with the scent of dragon hide and rosemary. But what really caught his attention was that he could smell his own scent on the person behind the door. He hadn't found any of his mates at the moment but he had heard others tell of how mates always had a bit of their others scent on them even before they met. And it looked like he had just found one of his mates.

The door opened fully to show him who was standing on the other side. The boy truly was beautiful there was no doubt about that in his mind. Long black hair tied back in to a ponytail a top his head, small lithe body clad fully in black and slim delicate hands. His face was slim and feminine with high cheekbones, a delicate nose and arched brows. What caught his attention the most though were the piercing emerald eyes framed by long black lashes. He was startled out of his inspection by the appearance of two leathery wings appearing from beneath glamour. Draconis, he realized, the boy was a Draconis, and if the body structure was anything to go by a submissive one. He was about to introduce himself when the boy suddenly collapsed to the floor.

Before he was able to fully hit the floor however, the man had swooped down and gathered the slight boy into his arms. He kneeled on the floor in the doorway, checking the boy over for any injuries before realizing the problem.

"_Draconis find their mates by sight. His senses have overloaded. Which means that the fastest way to snap him out of it would be to show physical acceptance."_

With understanding in his eyes, the man reached behind himself and closed the door before setting back against it. He repositioned his burden in his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the Draconis' head. He was unsurprised when his burden stirred and simply began to gently card his fingers through the boys' hair that lay strewn around them, loose from when the band had fallen out during the fall. He chuckled as, rather than opening his eyes, the boy scrunched up his nose and attempted to bury himself deeper into his embrace.

"Come little one. I know you don't want to but it's time to get up."

He watched as with what appeared to be a great effort, the boy pulled his head up only to shake his head and disappear once more. Now highly amused he simply laughed and carefully stood with his precious bundle cradled in his arms.

"Alright, you are more than welcome to stay where you are; but how about at least telling me where to go?"

A pair of brilliant emerald eyes peeked out at him before he pointed at an open doorway down the hall.

"I made lunch, if you want something."

Dear god even the boys' voice was beautiful. The boys voice was soft and calming, a great combination. He nodded once before he cradled the boy closer and entered the kitchen where, just as the boy had said, lunch was waiting. He walked over and gently placed the boy down on one of the chairs before taking a seat next to him.

They had both begun to serve themselves when the boy seemed to start and quickly turned toward him with a sheepish smile.

"_Okay, now I know that that has to be illegal."_

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself, my name is Cyrus Black."

He chuckled at the boys antics; he was cute. Reaching over, he gently picked up one delicate hand and pressed a kiss to its' back, watching the blush that covered his little mates face all the while.

"It is definitely a pleasure to meet you little one. My name is Shate Necru."

HP-HP-HP-HP

Shate Necru. Cyrus found that the name fit the man before him in an odd sort of way. He stood at a height of 6', practically towering over his own 5'5" and yet oddly, he felt comforted by that fact. From what Echo had said earlier this man was a vampire and if the scene in the entry way was anything to go by, he was also his mate. From his looks he seemed to be an Egyptian Vampire. His skin was a deep bronze and his eyes seemed slightly slanted. ( A/N: I don't know anything about Egypt or the people who live their.) He had a strong jaw and an aristocratic face with laughing golden eyes. And while his body was tall, he was also lean with a decent layer of muscle. He was clothed all in black like he was, and shoulder length black hair hung free around his face. All and all he was HOT and Cyrus had no problem admitting that.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Professor Necru, are you finished?"

Shate scowled before correcting his little mate.

"You may call me Shate, little one. And yes I am. It was very good little one."

His compliment caused the slight boy to blush.

Still blushing, Cyrus went about cleaning up after their meal. After cleaning the kitchen and setting a warming charm on the food for Lee and the twins, Cyrus turned to his escort and mate.

"All done little one?"

"Yes."

"Very well; come here."

Cyrus cautiously walked over to the older man, seeing the slightly predatory gleam in his eyes. Once Cyrus was within reach, the vampire used his speed to quickly reach out and drag the young Draconis onto his lap. Cyrus gave a small yelp of surprise, before relaxing into the strong arms that surrounded him. He felt so safe in his mates' arms. Shate buried his nose into his mates soft black hair, inhaling the scent of Dragon hide and Rosemary; his own scent was also stronger now and that soothed him and his instincts.

"Tell me, little one, how old are you?"

Cyrus turned slightly and smiled up at the vampire.

"I turned 16 on July thirty first. That's when I came into my inheritance as a Draconis." (Note: Draconis' are thought to be extinct, Cyrus is the last.)

"Hmm, do you have any questions for me?"

Cyrus hesitated slightly, unsure of whether he should ask his question or not. Shate seeing his hesitation, hurried to reassure him.

"You can ask me anything you want and I will answer. I will not degrade you for asking a question little one."

Seeing, as well as feeling the Draconis relax, Shate sat back slightly, with his arms still fully wrapped around the boys' waist.

"Can you… explain what happened earlier and what happens now?"

Having expected something like this from the little one, Shate began his explanation.

"What happened earlier was the two of us finding one of our mates."

Cyrus looked up in shock.

"Don't look so shocked little one, I could feel your power when I walked through the door and I know you also felt my own."

Cyrus blushed, he had felt the power but he had felt so safe with Sate that it had failed to register. The cute blush that had spread across Cyrus' face seemed to have snapped something in Shate. Swiftly turning Cyrus' still blushing face up towards his own, Shate swooped down and pressed his lips against the ones below him.

Cyrus gasped as Shates lips covered his own in a gentle and somewhat chaste kiss. The feeling of acceptance that came with the kiss caused Cyrus to moan softly and close his eyes as Shates talented lips worked against his own.

Shate on the other hand, kept his eyes open and watched as his little ones eyes slid shut and his cheeks flushed even more. Shate marveled at the softness of his little ones lips and the pure innocence displayed in the kiss.

Slowly pulling away Shate rested his head against Cyrus' forehead as the two of them try to catch their breath. Slowly opening his eyes, Cyrus met caring golden eyes with a smile and a blush.

"Any other questions little one?"

Cyrus smiled and moved to lay his head on Shates shoulder.

"_Hmm, I could get use to this. He is being so nice to me as well." _(Cyrus)

"What happens now?"

Shate glanced down at him before beginning to card his fingers through Cyrus' hair as he spoke.

"Well, now we have to get your school things and anything else you'll need. Then we shall head to the school, where as my mate, you will be staying with me. Later, you will be coming with me as I watch over the other new students. Is that alright little one?"

Cyrus sighed and pushed his head into the hand carding through his hair, silently asking for more attention. Smiling, Shate complied as he waited for his answer.

"That sounds fine; will we be leaving right after shopping?"

"Yes we will."

"Alright."

A faint hissing sound reached Shates keen ears.

"Why do I hear hissing?"

Still enjoying the feeling of his mates hand running through his long hair, it took some time for Cyrus to register the question. When he did, he was surprised he hadn't heard hissing sooner.

"Oh, that's Echo. I'm actually surprised she didn't come down earlier. Come meet her?"

Shate nodded and stood up, placing Cyrus back on his feet and waiting for him to lead the way. When they reached their destination Cyrus grabbed Shates hand and pulled him into the room.

"Darkflight doesn't have any restrictions on familiars, does it?"

"No, why? What familiars do you have?"

"I have a basilisk named Echo and an Ice Phoenix named Eidiya."

"…A basilisk and an Ice Phoenix."

"Yup!"

Shate looked down at his mate before looking to where he was pointing. Over by the window in the room stood a perch with a beautiful ice phoenix sleeping on it. Looking over toward the window he froze; there lying in the window was a black basilisk staring directly at him.

_Cyrus did you have fun with the vampire?_

Cyrus blushed at her teasing and quickly retorted.

_You knew? Aren't you supposed to protect me?_

_Not against something you so obviously wanted. I'm not your escort you know. Now don't you have school shopping to do?_

Cyrus scowled at the not so subtle hint and quickly dragged the bewildered vampire from the room and to the front door.

"Echo is right; we still have shopping to do."

Shate started back to reality.

"You could actually understand her?!"

Cyrus looked shyly up at him.

"I am a parselmouth, I always have been."

Shate simply stared for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"Rendez is going to love having someone to talk to in his own language."

"Rendez?"

Shate stopped laughing to look at Cyrus before starting and answering Cyrus' question while looking for something.

"Rendez is a snake demon, little one; he teaches the potions class at the Academy… speaking of which, here is the list of courses we offer."

Handing over the piece of parchment Shate looked at his mate before speaking again.

"Just place a check mark next to the ones you want."

Cyrus nodded and looked down at the sheet in his hands.

**Darkflight Academy Courses**

**Requirements !Class !Teacher !Race**

**Need Testing !Necromancy !Shate Necru !Egyptian Vampire**

**None !Ancient Runes !Chara Terran !Werewolf**

**Need Ancient !Spell Crafting !Kenshin Kete !Bat Demon**

**Runes**

**And Arithmacy**

**None !Arithmacy !Kamia Trey !Veela**

**Same as Spell !Ward Making !Antonio Vendez !Spanish Vampire**

**Crafting **

**None !Potions !Rendez Menter !Snake Demon**

**None !Charms !Kara Lenton !Fox Demon**

**None !Transfiguration !Kendo Lenton !Fox Demon**

**Same as Spell !Wand Making !Olivia Olivander !Fey**

**Crafting**

**Need Testing !Divination !Tamia Trey !Veela**

**None !Astronomy !Maria Kantez !Veela**

**None !History !Vara Pierente !Werewolf**

**None !Dark Arts !Coran Wereshire !Wolf Demon**

**None !DADA !Remus Lupin !Werewolf**

**Same as Spell !Rituals !Sharia Olivander !Fey**

**Crafting **

Cyrus stared in shock at the paper and quickly reread it to be sure he had read it right.

"Remus Lupin?!"

"Do you know him little one?"

Cyrus looked up at Shate with surprise and hope in his eyes.

"Is Remus Lupin really going to be teaching there?"

"Yes; I believe he was actually coming tomorrow. Why little one?"

"Remus is my honorary Godfather and uncle. He was friends with my parents before their death."

Shate smiled.

"_At least I won't be the only one looking out for him. On second thought, I have a feeling none of the staff will be able to resist his charm."_

"Alright little one, what classes do you want?"

Cyrus looked back at the list.

"You teach Necromancy right?"

"Yes."

"How do you test people?"

Shate smiled and reached down to his belt and brought up a leather pouch. Reaching in he pulled out a clear stone.

"This stone here was designed to show the amount of power one has that is specified for Necromancy. I'll explain more later but for now all you have to do is hold the stone, the darker the color the better."

Cyrus took the stone and watched as it started to go dark until black wisps of energy began to escape the now pure black stone. He was so concentrated on the stone that he was initially surprised when Shate snatched the stone from his hands and shoved it back into his bag. Shates eyes were scared as they looked at Cyrus.

"Have you ever had any training in Necromancy?"

"…No. Shate what's wrong?"

Shate looked at Cyrus' frightened eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nothing is really wrong…It's just that with the amount of power you have for Necromancy it is dangerous for you not to receive any training."

Cyrus looked relieved; he had thought he had done something wrong.

"You will need to take Necromancy, that's one course."

"I'd like to take Rituals, Spell Crafting and Ward Making. I have never taken Ancient Runes or Arithmacy classes but I have been doing free study lately and I have just started the advanced books for both."

Shate just stared at him for a moment before seeming to shake off his shock.

"Well, we will get you supplies for all four of those classes and we'll get you tested when we get their."

"Ok then I've checked off all I want."

Shate looked the list over.

"Alright, you have checked off Necromancy, Ancient Rune, Arithmacy, Spell Crafting, Ward Making, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Rituals and DADA. Ok, now that that's settled we have some shopping to do."

Cyrus nodded, reset his glamour and retied his hair before the two exited the house together into 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.' Once in the store Cyrus stopped and looked around before heading towards the counter with Shate behind him.

"Gred, Forge."

The twins looked up and smiled at him.

"Going out…"

"Cyrus? You know…"

"That you can…"

"Come to us…"

"If you need anything." They finished together.

By now Shate was getting a headache and Cyrus was feeling slightly cramped.

"I know don't worry, but we have to go."

"Bye Cyrus."

Shate set his hand on his mates shoulder and gently guided him through the crowded store and into the alley.

**Ra: **Hey everyone hope you like this new chapter. Sorry it's taking so long to update all of my others but I have hit writers block. So I am starting another new story and like all the other times, I will be in the middle of that one before I come up with inspiration for my others. By the way the exclamation points are to separate the categories incase it doesn't come out the way I typed it. So please be patient and as always Read and Review.


	8. Thoughts

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter series is mine.

_Snake Language_

**Letters**

"_Thoughts"_

_Echo Mind Speak_

**Cyrus Mind Speak**

**Darkflight Academy- Chapter 7**

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. Harry James Potter- his pawn- had disappeared on his birthday and hadn't been seen since. Dumbledore himself had rushed to number 4 Privet Drive when he had felt the wards go off. He had been waiting for the boy to come into his inheritance and had been ready to 'comfort' his little pawn by encouraging him to use his power on the enemy.

The 'enemy' being whoever Dumbledore chose, be it Voldemort or the Ministry. However, his plans were immediately ruined when upon entering the house he had found no trace of the boy. Leaving the house hurriedly he had called his Order together and organized a search that was still going on with only weeks before the new school year began. No matter how angry he was Dumbledore knew how to play chess and he knew that patience was key.

"_After all, the boy could never stay away from Hogwarts. He'll be back for school."_

It was only too bad for him that with his back turned, Albus Dumbledore never saw the name Harry Potter disappear from the Hogwarts register. Harry Potter would never come to school at Hogwarts again. And by the time Dumbledore realized that, it would be too late.

--

Remus Lupin moved swiftly around his cottage home; despite his tired appearance; gathering items into a number of worn trunks. He had been rather surprised when he had been approached by a woman called Chara Terran; a werewolf and the Ancient Runes professor from a school called Darkflight Academy. Upon learning more from her about the school itself he had agreed upon taking the Defense against the Dark Arts position and was expected to arrive at the school the very next day.

Putting the last of his belongings into a trunk Remus turned with a smile to the opened letter on his kitchen table. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie had been kind enough to write him often in the last few weeks to keep him updated on the former Harry Potter now Cyrus Black; and he had just received word that Cyrus would be heading to Darkflight Academy later that night.

"_You would be proud of him Paddy, Prongs, Lils. And I promise that I will watch over our cub and make sure that he is finally happy. Dumbledore will regret the day he messed with the Marauders, even if all I can do is help his plans on their path to failure."_

_--_

Amelia Bones sat at her desk within the Ministry with a smile on her face. It had been less than a month since the disappearance of one Harry James Potter had come to her attention. Along with that tidbit of news she had also found various information that pointed to the possibility of abuse on the boy from his relatives, who as she had also found out were listed in the boy's parents will as people who their son was never to live with. In fact, she had been one of the people who had been listed as a possible guardian.

This had angered her of course and she had immediately ordered a full investigation on the subject; being sure to look into every angle. What she had found had been astonishing to say the least, but the more she thought about it the more the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place. Her investigation had shown that it was Albus Dumbledore who had gone around the Potters will and placed the young Potter heir with his hateful relatives.

Focusing in that direction it had also been Albus Dumbledore who had allowed the innocent Sirius Black to go to prison without a trial when he as the head of the Wizengamot could have called for a trial. Not only could he but he should have as it was against the law to sentence anyone without a trial; had she been in the office at that time she would have stopped that madness right then and there. The list of misdeeds of one Albus Dumbledore seemed to go on and on. Dumbledore seemed to believe that he was above the law after his defeat of the Dark Lord Gindewald and twisted or broke any law that he felt was getting in the way of his idea of the greater good.

Not that Dumbledore was the only one at fault here. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was also majorly at fault as he was the one who authorized many of Dumbledore's actions and had even taken payoffs at times. It seemed as if those two no longer understood their boundaries and she was going to make sure they learned them before things got more out of hand.

Looking down at the two letters one her desk Amelia had to stop her self from laughing at the irony of the world. One letter was from Gringotts stating that they had chosen their new Ambassador. Their ambassador happened to be Harry Potter who she had also recently discovered in her investigation had changed his name to Cyrus Black. The boy who Dumbledore had tried to keep looked up and Fudge had tried to prove insane was now in a very high position of authority one neither of them could manipulate without starting another goblin war. The second letter was from her old friend Remus Lupin; she had tried to help him the best as she could over the years but her hands were tied for the most part; Remus had written to tell her that he had gotten a job at a school called Darkflight Academy, the same school that Cyrus was also attending this year.

Putting both letters away she wished her friend luck and turned to the letter she had been composing for the last hour. If she wanted to make some changes to the authority positions then she would need some help. And hopefully, Cyrus Black would want the change as much as she did. Perhaps together they would be able to get enough support to call for a vote of no confidence.

"_I'll send this out in a few days; let the boy get settled in his new school first before throwing him into politics. Until then I still have a few more letters to write."_

_--_

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts Severus Snape carefully added ingredients to the complex potion in the cauldron before him. Snape had just gotten back from another Order meeting centering around the disappearance of Harry Potter. He had sat there listening to the Granger girl and the two Weasley children rant and rave about how spoiled the boy was and how their plans had been ruined.

Severus may have appeared to hate the boy but in truth he knew that the boy wasn't a spoiled brat. He simply had a role to play and couldn't allow himself to get close to his best friend; Lily Potters; son. He had done all he could from the shadows to help the boy along but even he had missed the signs of his friends betrayal. Or had they even been his friends at all. Anyway, it was to late now. Looking over at the letter from Remus one last time he smirked before setting the letter on fire with his wand and continuing his work. The brat had left for another school and wouldn't be coning back despite what everyone seemed to think.

"_Heh, I can't wait to see their faces when they see that they have finally truly lost him; and I'll make sure that I'm the only one who knows. It's about time I repay Lily's kindness and friendship fully."_

_--_

Rayne: Alright well, sorry this is so short but it is really only a filler chapter while I finish some others. I also thought that we should see what a few of the other characters were thinking. Any way R&R and also check out the poll in my profile.


	9. Authors Note

A/N: Alright; if you have read any of my other stories, I will say this now; there is a different Authors Note for each one, so please read them all.

First off this story **WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!** I am simply having trouble with ideas. I am fresh out of them at the moment; and I am making some of the new teachers and students; trying to figure out what should happen from now on as it seems that I didn't think through the plotline for some of these stories very thoroughly when I first created them. Anyway; I will update all of my stories as soon as I get some ideas and time.

As it is; I am a high school senior taking both high school and college courses and making trips to make sure I am enrolled in my new college for the summer semester so I am very busy. But my college courses will end in April so I should be able to update a bit more often then. And I graduate in June and don't start at college until July so except for the times where I am moving into my new dorm, I will try to get some updates out.

**Important: **There is a poll on my profile page that I need people to vote on. The poll is to choose the pairings for my OC Hailey and Wufei in my story 'Stand Together.' I know not a lot of people seem to like this story but I am enjoying writing it. So please vote?

**Also** on my profile page are a number of challenges; sorry if they seem rather open ended but my guidelines aren't very strict all I really want to see is what is stated and that it is rather well written and developed. Please email me if you take any of these up.


End file.
